Savior
by Animeguitar96
Summary: Levy McGarden was always bullied by Gajeel Redfox at Fairy Tail High. But when Laxus, the most popular guy in school asks her out, how will Gajeel take this? High School AU, One Shot. GaLe, Miraaxus, NaLu


Author's note: Been wanting to do this for a while. I know what you're all thinking 'Oh God! Not another High School AU!' but I wanted to do this so, what the heck! anyway, enjoy!

Update: Ugh! I'm sorry for any grammar errors. My laptop removed a good portion of my grammar to make it make no sense. I've been speaking with my parents about a new laptop cause this one has been pissing me off! So I fixed the story, hope you still like it!

* * *

**Savior**

"Gajeel! Give it back!" Levy McGarden screamed while trying to get her book back from Gajeel Redfox; the top bully of Fairy Tail High. But her trials were failing her, he had the book held above his head.

"Gihihihi." Gajeel laughed "You're gonna have to try harder Shrimp."

"Please Gajeel! Just give it back!"

"But tell me Shrimp,why are you reading stupid Fairy Tale books? I mean _Beauty and The Beast_? What're ya five?"

"It's my favorite book." Levy sighed "And you're never too old for Fairy Tales- Just give it back!"Gajeel gave her a smirk.

"No." he told her.

"What?!" she squeaked.

"I'm not gonna give it back. I don't like seeing you're nose in a book all the time Shrimp."

"Gajeel! You can't do that! That book has a lot of meaning to me!"

"Too bad Shrimp, it's mine now. Gihihihi." With that said, he took the book and left with it, leaving Levy to stand where she was and try her best not to cry.

* * *

"So he just took your book?" Levy's best friend Lucy asked before taking a bite from her apple that she brought from home.

"Yeah," Levy sighed "he said basically I'm too old for Fairy Tale books." This was the first time Gajeel had done something like this to Levy. You see, Gajeel and Levy were both in their Junior year at Fairy Tail High. Unlike the rest of his classmates, Gajeel _**just **_made the age requirements for Levy's grade. So while his classmates just turned 17, he just turned 18. Basically speaking, by the time they graduate, he'll already be 19. When their Freshman year started, Gajeel immediately started picking on Levy's height, the fact she prefers to read instead of socialize...Let's just say they weren't the closest of friends.

"Levy," Lucy began "he's been bullying you since Freshman year, but now this has gone too far, you need to tell someone."

"It's not worth it." Levy sighed "He'll get bored eventually and find someone-else to pick on."

"You keep saying that but I don't see it happening." Lucy deadpanned "I would say something to a teacher, but I know that it has to be you who has to go to a teacher."

"Well, Gajeel isn't that bad I mean, he probably does have some good traits in him somewhere." Lucy raised an eyebrow to that; she highly doubted it.

"What book did he take from you anyway?" Levy let out a frustrated sigh.

"_Beauty and The Beast._" Lucy spat out her soda when she heard that.

"He-he took your copy of _Beauty and The Beast_?!" Lucy choked out "Doesn't he know?"

"He doesn't." Levy explained "It's none of his business." The reason that book was so important to Levy was because her mother gave it to her before her death several years ago. It was her last gift to her daughter.

"Levy, he went too far! You need to report him to Principal Makarov!"

"Report who to Gramps?" asked a voice. The two girls looked behind Lucy and found Lucy's boyfriend Natsu, along with their friends, Gray, Juvia, Wendy who was a Freshmen and Senior Class President Erza Scarlet coming to join them.

"Gajeel took Levy's book from her Mother from her." Lucy explained.

"He didn't." Erza deadpanned.

"Afraid so." Levy sighed sadly "He claims I should be reading less."

"He really is an idiot." Natsu said while slurping his Soba noodles up.

"Juvia has been friends with Gajeel-kun for a long time." Juvia began to explain "And normally he won't do something unless there's a reason behind it."

"Well whatever the reason is, it's a stupid one!" Lucy shrieked "Levy, you need to tell a teacher."

"Or your dad. Either one could get something done." Erza added on.

"It's not worth it." Levy sighed "They probably won't believe me anyway. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll steal my book back." Lucy just gave out a frustrated sigh; she just couldn't win. Suddenly, the girls noticed Laxus Dreyar; the most popular Senior passed by Levy's table and looked directly at Levy.

"Levy, did you get a haircut?" Laxus asked her.

"No?" Levy replied in a questioning tone.

"Well, whatever you did to your hair today, it looks nice. See you around." he smiled at her before leaving to his normal table.

"Did you see that?!" Lucy practiclly squealed "He spoke to you! Laxus Dreyar, The School Principal's grandson, star of the football team spoke to you!"

"It's not that big a deal." Levy reasoned.

"It is a big deal! He's the most popular guy in school! Every girl wants to be with him!"

"I wonder why he took an interest in you Levy." Gray questioned "Laxus is dating MiraJane remember? His eyes are normally on her and her only." MiraJane and Laxus are pretty much the most popular couple in all of Fairy Tail High. Laxus is popular for being the star on the Football team and the grandson of Principal Makarov. Mira is Captain of the Cheer leading team but unlike the stereotypical Cheer leading Captains, Mira was kind and willing to stand up for the little guy.

The bell that signaled the end of the lunch period rang and soon, Levy and her friends threw away their lunches and headed for their separate classes.

"I don't know about the Laxus thing either Gray." Natsu whispered to Gray "It did seem pretty weird."

"Well, right now we got other issues." Gray explained "Let's go find Gajeel and get her book back."

* * *

Sometime after Levy's Lunch Period, Gajeel was at his locker and grabbing his books for his next class.

"You pulled a real dick-move you know that." said a voice; it was Natsu and he was with Gray.

"So what's it to you?" Gajeel grunted.

"You took Levy's book." Gray said through gritted teeth "You had no right to do that."

"What's it too ya? Just a stupid book."

"You're lucky Jet and Droy are away on that Foreign Exchange Student Program until next month." Natsu said "Cause if they knew, they would be livid."

"You think I care?" Gajeel asked "It's just a stupid book."

"Gajeel, Levy's mom gave her that book!" Gray said "It has a lot of meaning to her."

"So?" Gajeel questioned "She can always ask her for another cop-"

"She can't!" Natsu screamed "Levy's mom died years ago! That book is the last gift she gave to her before she died!" Gajeel looked at Natsu in shock, he had no idea about Levy's mom. Now he really felt guilty; he had find her and give it back to her.

* * *

"Did you hear the news!?" Kinana screamed while running to Levy and Lucy who were getting ready to leave school for the day.

"What's up?" Lucy asked the hyperactive purple haired girl.

"Laxus and Mira broke up! They broke up before fifth period today! Laxus is now single for the first time since Freshman year!"

"What happened? It seemed like everything was ok between them." Levy asked.

"They broke up over something trivial." Kinana shrugged "Well, it's open season on him now!" Well, that explained why he complimented Levy. Poor Mira must be heartbroken. These thoughts were swimming in both girls' heads when suddenly, Gajeel walked over to Levy and stared at her.

"What do you want Redfox?!" Lucy shrieked "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?" Gajeel didn't say anything; all he did was reach into his backpack and hand something to Levy; her copy of _Beauty and The Beast_!

"Sorry." he grunted in a somewhat sad tone. Before Levy could say anything, he left for the rest of the day. This had to be the weirdest thing he ever done.

* * *

A few days later, Gajeel walked through the doors of Fairy Tail High, tired as could be. But something caught his attention which immediately woke him up.

"Did you hear Laxus Dreyar asked Levy McGarden out on a date today?" one student said.

"Yeah, he asked her out for tomorrow night." said the other "Apparently he's been interested in her for sometime. But I think that's just a rumor." Gajeel almost broke the handle to his locker when he heard that. _What the hell Shrimp?!_ he thought to himself. The truth was, he's been head over heels in love with Levy for years. He was always teasing her because he didn't truly know how to express his feelings towards her. Not only that, he heard a lot of nasty things about Laxus and had to speak to Levy; no, he _**had to warn her**_.

* * *

"Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed across the hall later in the day.

_Oh no._ Levy groaned internally _What now?_ He stomped his way over to her locker.

"Is it true? You're going out with that jerk?!" Levy sighed.

"He just asked me on a date Friday night." Levy explained "Nothing special."

"Shrimp, you can't go out with him! He's no good!"

"Since when did you have any authority on who I can and cannot date?" Gajeel remained silent "I'm not your daughter! In fact you and I aren't exactly what I call frie-"

"He's just using you to get back at Demon girl!" Gajeel reasoned "Not only that, I heard _**rumors **_about him. _**very**_ nasty rumors."

"I don't care about rumors Gajeel!" Levy screamed "Rumors are just made up stories in order to make a person feel hurt. Now, do me a favor and stay the hell away from me." She slammed her locker door and marched out to her first class. This wasn't good, he had find her friends and warn them.

"You guys got to prevent that date!" he practically screamed at Lucy and the rest of the gang.

"What?" Lucy asked him in a questioning tone.

"The Shrimp's date with Laxus! You need to stop it!"

"Why?" Lucy asked him angrily "So that way you can just make her more miserable then you already make her?!"

"No!" Gajeel defended "She's going to be in major trouble if she goes on a date with him."

"Oh really?" Lucy sarcastically asked.

"I don't know Luce." Natsu said in an uncomfortable tone "I heard rumors about Laxus. And one of the things I heard was straight from Elfman." Lucy looked at her boyfriend in shock; he was siding with Gajeel?

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy asked her boyfriend.

"Well, from what I heard from Elfman, the reason Mira and Laxus were together in the first place is because...She's the only one who can keep him in line."

* * *

Friday night finally arrived and Levy couldn't be more excited. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress and teased her hair slightly to make it more cute. Laxus arrived at the time he said he would (Six o'clock) and she soon got into the car with him.

"Where are we going?" Levy asked.

"_The Iron Dragon_." Laxus said, Levy gasped. _The Iron Dragon_ was the most fancy and expensive restaurant in the entire town. It was a mixture of Medieval, Gothic and fine dining. Levy ate there only once and she knows the food is exquisite. Laxus started his luxury sports car and they began their drive to _The Iron Dragon_.

* * *

Gajeel was sitting at the host pedestal in front of his Father's Restaurant; _The Iron Dragon_. Since his father, Metalicana, was the owner of the place, Gajeel took a job there in order to learn the ropes on how to work the place for when he inherited it when his dad passes on. Unfortunately, Gajeel wasn't on his A-game tonight; he was too worried about Levy and praying that her date didn't end in a disater like the rumors claim, (but also wished for it so he could get a chance with her).

"Gajeel!" his father screamed "Table 12 needs cleaning! The person who reserved that table is gonna be here any minute!"

"Yeah dad." Gajeel sighed. His father, who pretty much was an older clone of Gajeel, raised a studded eyebrow at his son's reply.

"Something bothering you boy?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't sound like it to me brat. You really get that from your mother I swear." Gajeel sighed and began to explain to his dad about the girl he likes and how he's praying she'll make it out of this date alive.

"Sorry to hear son." Metalicana said at the ending "Hope the dick doesn't get her." But before Gajeel could reply, two people walked into the restaurant.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel questioned.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy squeaked.

"Redfox?" Laxus questioned "The hell you doing here?"

"My dad owns the restaurant." Gajeel said through gritted teeth.

"Welcome to _The Iron Dragon_!" Metalicana suddenly interrupted "Allow me to take you to your seat." He then took them to their table and walked over to his son "Don't worry, he orders the soup here a lot. I'll let you go ahead and spit in it when it's ready." Gajeel couldn't help but give a devilish smirk to that.

* * *

Levy and Laxus soon ordered their meals and Levy felt an awkward silence between them; it was time to try and start a conversation.

"So Laxus," Levy tried to begin a conversation "Do you like movies?"

"Yeah." Laxus said nonchalantly before his eye was caught by a young, hot female waitress.

"I just saw another version of my favorite book, and I have to say, it was phenomenal! The actors did such a good job!"

"Sure they did." while he rolled his eyes.

"What about you? Do you like to read?"

"No. Reading is stupid." That caught Levy off guard.

"You could learn so much from reading." Levy reasoned "You see and learn a lot of things when you read."

"No, that's what a TV is for." Levy just gave him a hard glare.

"Here's your meals." Metalicana said while handing the soup to Laxus and the spaghetti to Levy. Laxus dug into his soup unknown he was eating Gajeel's spit. Gajeel high-fived his dad after seeing that.

"Well, any clubs are you a part of besides Football?" Levy asked.

"No." Laxus replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm a member of the book club-"

"Don't you have anything else to talk about then books?" Levy blinked again.

"I was just mentioning it that's all, I'm also a member of the art clu-"

"Whatever. We gonna make out now?" Levy just shot him a nasty glare.

"No." Levy said to him "I'm not going to kiss you. You have been nothing but a jerk since this date began!"

"Whatever." Laxus waved off "The only reason I asked you out was to get back at MiraJane for looking at another guy." Levy felt anger run through her veins.

_Gajeel was right._ she thought _I shouldn't of doubted him._

"I'm done here." Levy said while getting up "This date never happened." She suddenly felt Laxus grab her hand.

"No it isn't." he growled to her "You're going to pretend to be my girlfriend until Mira and I get back together. And it begins now!"

"I'm not going to do such a thing!" Levy screamed "Mira is my friend and I would _**never **_do such a thing to her!" She released herself from his graps and stormed out of the restaraunt.

"Get back here!" Laxus screamed after her.

* * *

Levy was in the parking lot and began to dial her phone so she could call her dad to pick her up. But before she could press talk, Laxus grabbed her and she dropped her phone.

"Let go of me!" Levy screamed.

"No." Laxus deadpanned "You're going to be a good little girl and pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Leave me alone!" she said while trying to run.

"Oi!" a voice screamed "Keep your filthy hands off of her!" The two looked and found Gajeel, in his waiter uniform standing tall and angry at Laxus.

"What are you gonna do about it Redfox?" Laxus said in a smirk tone.

"Leave her alone, or I'm not going to be Mister Friendly." Gajeel growled.

"You really think you can take me?" Laxus smirked. He then walked over to Gajeel and punched him in the face.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed before covering her mouth. Why did she scream for him?

"Is that the best you got?" Gajeel grunted before headbutting Laxus square in the gut. The two continued to fight until they were barley standing. Finally, Gajeel managed to muster up enough strength from his adrenaline rush to hit Laxus in the groin, sending the tall man timbering down.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed "Are you ok?"

"Fine Shrimp." Gajeel said while beginning to feel the pain of his new wounds.

"The hell is going on out here?!" Metalicana screamed when walking out of the restaurant. His eyes widened when he spotted the scene before him.

"Dad." Gajeel puffed "Call the cops." The elder nodded and did what his son asked.

* * *

The police soon arrived and Laxus was arrested for his actions. Because of what the senior did to Levy and his son, Metalicana banned Laxus from his restaurant for life. Levy and Gajeel were sitting in the restaurant's waiting room and having the ambulance that came just to be safe tend their wounds. Fortunately, nothing serious, just cuts and bruises. Levy was wearing Gajeel's coat and looked at her longtime bully who had an ice pack on his cheek and a raw steak on his left eye.

"Sorry you had to go through that Ms. McGarden." Metalicana said to the young girl "I'm glad you're safe and my boy was able to save you from that douche."

"It's alright ." Levy sighed "How much do I owe you for the meal?"

"Nothing." that caught Levy by surprise "You eat here for free from now on."

"But why?" he gave her a cocky smirk that was oh-so similar to his son's.

"Cause my boy has taken quite a liking to you." Metallicana said.

"Dad!" Gajeel screamed in embarrassment.

"He keeps talking about how cute you are and how he wished he had the guts to ask you out."

"**DAD!**" Levy couldn't help but blush at that statement. Was it true? was the reason he bullied her because he was in love with her?

"Gajeel," Metalicana ordered "You're getting the rest of the night off. I wish for you to drive Ms. McGarden home. Miss McGarden, please give me your home number so I can call your loved ones and tell them what happened." Levy nodded and wrote down her home phone number.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were driving back to her home in his car and there was nothing but an awkward silence between the two. Where do they stand now? What was there to talk about?

"Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault tonight ended up a disaster." Levy sighed "I should of headed your war-"

"No, I'm sorry for the way I treated you all these years. I'm sorry for teasing you, taking your book, starting up with you everyday. I'm an idiot. I should of treated you so much better these past three years. Salamander and Ice boy told me about where you got that book, I should of respected you. I desecrated a dead loved one in your family."

"I accept your apology Gajeel." Levy smiled weakly.

"The truth is, I've been in love with you forever. I thought what I was doing was a way a boy shows he likes a girl. But all I did was bring you anguish and misery. I don't deserve you." Gajeel sighed. He looked a little down and Levy couldn't help but feel bad for him "Were here." he suddenly said "See you Monday I guess?"

"Y-yeah." Levy smiled. But before she got out of the car, she pulled Gajeel closer to her and passionately kissed him. He was shocked at first, but soon melted into her kiss.

"What you did tonight made up for all those years." she whispered to him "Thank you. And... I like you too." he smiled at her reply and passionately kissed her again.

Everyone was shocked that Monday when they witnessed Gajeel and Levy walk into school hand-in-hand. Laxus was bailed out of jail the next morning by Mira and soon got back together with her. Laxus apologized to both Levy and Gajeel and Levy promised not to press charges against him; but Gajeel warned him he was still thinking about it. When Levy's friends asked what happened. She would just tell him that Gajeel became her Savior and they would laugh about some jokes before going to lunch all together as friends.

**The End.**

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it's long but I hope it was a good one!


End file.
